pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Mamoswine
|} |sdex=205 |u2dex=260 |karea=Mountain |kdex=078 |abrow=202 |obrow=282 |typebox=1 |type1=Ice |type2=Ground |height-ftin=8'02" |height-m=2.5 |weight-lbs=641.5 |weight-kg=291.0 |abilityn=d |ability1=Oblivious |ability2=Snow Cloak |abilityd=Thick Fat |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=3 |evat=3 |expyield=239 |oldexp=207 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=50 |body=08 |pokefordex=mamoswine |generation=4 |friendship=70 }} Mamoswine (Japanese: マンムー Mammoo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up while knowing . It is the final form of . Biology Mamoswine resembles a wooly mammoth crossed with a boar. Its brown fur is very thick to endure harsh cold and protect from snow and ice. Its tusks, which are smaller on a female Mamoswine than on a male, are made of pure, solid ice. Mamoswine has a blue mask-like pattern with a white rim around its face. The fur on its muzzle is tan and shaggy, and its nose resembles that of a pig. Mamoswine's feet are black with three thick toes, and its tail is small. It can endure harsh cold and hunger for an almost indefinite amount of time, as indicated by a ten-thousand-year-old specimen reviving. Mamoswine lived all around the world during the last , but its population thinned when the climate grew warmer. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Mamoswine has a Mamoswine that evolved from a in A Breed Stampede!. Other A herd of Mamoswine appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior with . A Mamoswine appeared in Survival of the Striaton Gym! under the ownership of Morana. Multiple Mamoswine appeared in Over the Mountain of Snow!, including two of them that were hired by Ash and his friends to take a shortcut on . Minor appearances A Mamoswine appeared in a fantasy in A Dancing Debut!. Pokédex entries . Distinguished by its large tusks, its weight is more than five times that of Piloswine, and is less commonly found since the end of the .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga caught a Mamoswine and gave it to without using it, as it reminded her of the boy. He nicknamed it "Moo." In the PAXY29, and his friends road on five Mamoswine while going through Kalos Route 17 to reach Anistar City, to meet Professor Sycamore at the Sundial. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Koya has a Mamoswine was used in the battle against Hareta. It took down with a single , then used in combination with its to dodge 's . However, Hareta was able to feel the vibrations created by Mamoswine's charge, allowing him to locate and defeat it. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Mamoswine appeared in PMDP16. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : On , also known as Mamoswine Road, the must ride a Mamoswine through the deep snow that separates Dendemille Town and Anistar City. * : Mamoswine is the boss of Dark Ice Mountain in the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Altru Building (during mission)}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway, Chill Battle: Fever!, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX33}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Arash Ommati's Mamoswine|All|Europe, the United States, and Australia|50 |May 3 to July 13, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Arash Ommati's Mamoswine}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Mamoswine|Japanese|PGL|34|December 20, 2010 to May 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |Global Link Mamoswine|Korean|PGL|34|July 1 to August 24, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |Global Link Mamoswine|Spanish|PGL|34|October 13, 2011 to January 19, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |Global Link Mamoswine|French|PGL|34|October 19, 2011 to January 19, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |Global Link Mamoswine|German|PGL|34|October 19, 2011 to January 19, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |Global Link Mamoswine|Italian|PGL|34|October 19, 2011 to January 19, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |Global Link Mamoswine|English|PGL|34|October 20, 2011 to February 16, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mamoswine}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} |Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- s and breathes to attack. }} |- and . }} |- |- ! He specializes in . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=221 |name2=Piloswine |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Ground |evo2= + knowing |no3=473 |name3=Mamoswine |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Mamoswine's , and Pokédex entries are a reference to how s became extinct. * Mamoswine and its evolutionary family can hit the most Pokémon with a super effective move they gain STAB from, with nine: , , , , , , , , and . * Mamoswine would have been obtainable in both Generation II and Generation III if it had existed, as could learn in both generations. It shares this trait with . * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Mamoswine and its pre-evolutions, and . ** Mamoswine and its pre-evolutions are also the only Pokémon weak to the types of all three starter Pokémon. Origin Mamoswine appears to be based on a combination of a and a . Name origin Mamoswine is a combination of mammoth and swine. Mammoo may be a combination of mammoth and ぶうぶう būbū ( for oinking). In other languages |fr=Mammochon|frmeaning=From and |es=Mamoswine|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mamutel|demeaning=From and |it=Mamoswine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=맘모꾸리 Mammokkuri|komeaning= From Mammoth and |zh_cmn=象牙豬 / 象牙猪 Xiàngyázhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} Related articles * Dawn's Mamoswine External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Mamutel fr:Mammochon it:Mamoswine ja:マンムー pl:Mamoswine zh:象牙猪